Consider This
by sugarmalakian
Summary: Isami Hayata has known Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th division for a long time. She is one of the members of the 13th division, before bleach started. Isami's always had a small crush on Kaien, and she finds out how he feels about her. ( I suck at summaries this is my first lemon! review pwease )


(( Hey! This is my very first lemon, and story posted on the internet*cheers* anyways, i'd like to tell you about the oc of mine included here-

Her name is Isami Hayata, and she has half black, half blue medium length hair. She's a few years younger than Kaien... Also, there obviously is lemon here, so i'm warning you. If you're not into lemon (or ocs) than i advise you leave. *starts acting all official* It has mature content, for ages 18 and up. Anyways, enjoy the lemony goodness. Review and tell me what you think! ))

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Bleach or anything in it, Kubo does

_If it can be said that it is the heart that is unchanged, then that is strength._

Isami Hayata had known Kaien shiba; lieutenant of the 13th division ever since she could remember. She'd known him even before Rukia Kuchiki did. She looked up to Kaien and admired him greatly. He was married and had a wife. Her name was Miyako shiba; a woman with raven hair and dark eyes. She always had her hair up, and was a friendly person. Isami friended her over the years. She loved being around the shiba family. She felt like she could be herself. They were always encouraging; positive people. They had a strong will, too. That applied nicely to them..

All members of the 13th division admired Kaien. Everyone knew him well as Kaien the strong, wonderful and loving man. He was everything you would want in someone. Soul society loved him, and trusted him to be independent and caring. Although it appeared that way.

An average pile of paperwork remained on The woman's desk. Unorganized, it seemed. The girl breathed loudly, sighing away the pressure with a pen in her hand. And damn, was this work annoying. Her hand cramped from all the writing, with some ink residue on the side of her hand, which was irritating.

She heard a sound. It felt like being saved from hell, as the all too familiar sound of the door sliding open was heard. Someone had walked in, but she didn't feel like turning around to see who it was at the time.

" Isami." That voice was no other than Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division. 'What does he want at such a time?' She thought. " Kaien wanted to see you."

Isami felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She developed a dumb crush on Kaien for a while, and she tried ignoring it. It was wrong, she knew that. But it wasn't easy to not watch him during training. The man was hard to resist, as all. She always was staring at him, and observing him. Maybe he noticed. Maybe he looked at her, too.

No, no. I cant be like that. It wasn't right.

It was only a crush, after all. It didn't mean anything. It would eventually pass, and she would completely forget it soon enough.

But something in the back of her mind wanted it..

She shook the thought from her head.

" Isami?" She could hear someone calling her.

"Isami."

_What?_

Oh.

Her face turned red.

" Er.. my deepest apologies, captain! I was just day dreaming. Sorry I didn't respond."

He only smiled. A reassuring one, like he always had.

She pushed her bangs out of her eye.

" It's alright.. but you should probably get going.. Kaien should be waiting for you at his house."

His.. house?

" Ok, I'll be on my way."

Thank god she didn't have to do all the rest of that paper work. It made her eyes blurry and itchy, for an unknown reason.

She set her pen down, and stood up on her feet. She almost glided out of the room, rushing to Kaien's house. It was an unusual occurrence having going to his house. With her extreme curious mind, she couldn't help but to wonder just what the man wanted with her. It was hard to figure it out, and thinking of possibilities wasn't exactly easy.

She sighed; flash stepping out of the barracks. The cool night wind hit her face, but it felt nice. The moon was also shining brightly tonight, with not so many clouds in the sky. Everything was so.. silent. It was almost eerie. Just the sounds of the wind were being heard from the rustling leaves. No insects or animals were to be heard, either. Strange.

She wondered if Miyako would be there. If she wasn't, where would she be?

And why would Kaien think of having Isami over at this time of night?

She hoped it wasn't something bad.

Or maybe it was good.

" Isami! Good to see you actually arrived." The man grinned his usual signature delighted smile, and rubbed the smaller girl's head in front of him. She was only up to his mid chest in height.

" Kaien. Is Miyako-dono here? I was just wondering."

He grabbed her small waist and led her inside, sliding the door closed.

" Miyako is at a friend's house for the night. They haven't seen each other in a while. A reunion."

He smiled down at her.

So, It was only Kaien and Isami in this big house?

" I see." She clasped her hands together, behind her back.

" It's just you and I here for the night, then." He folded his arms behind his neck, and turned his head away, but still had his eyes on Isami.

The thought kind of scared her.

But why?

" What did you want to see me for?" The words slipped out from her mouth, almost immediately, changing the subject out of curiosity.

"Well.." The man smirked, letting his arms down. They trailed back up, and one of his hands came up to Isami's face.

What is he-

One of the hands touched her cheek and rubbed it. Her eyes went wide, feeling very confused at the moment.

" What do you think?" His turquoise eyes looked at her, seemingly piercing her with the riveting look, and he showed an emotion Isami just couldn't identify, but she felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks. Damn, not now.

" Tell me, Kaien-dono." She blinked.

She was starting to get a little impatient.

" You'll see."

What?

He was gone.

Wait. Someone's hands were on her waist. They leaned in, and warm breath enveloped her ear.

He flash stepped behind her without notice.

Kaien was pressed up against Isami from behind, and started rubbing her waist with his hands. Up. Down. Up. Down. She couldn't move. She was too stunned to look back.

" Confused?"

Damn right, she was. He never dared touch her like this. It was.. scary.

His hands unexpectedly grabbed her small boobs in his hands, and just touched them how he pleased.

"Kaien..stop." She looked down at his hands, and arched her back into him, resisting the sinister feeling in her lower abdomen. She winced, and his hands slid into her shihakusho, instantly pulling it open, while Isami squirmed under him, attempting to shy away.

Once he'd achieved opening her robe, he turned her head up so she could look at him. It was at first a difficult task. She looked frightened, and her eyes were big and pleading. For something.

He only snickered at her, and leaned in, licking her neck, while his hands trailed from her ass, and slithered up to her boobs, feeling her, touching her all over. He claimed her with his hands, and his tongue with the moan he'd heard received from the girl writhing under him from his touch. He kissed her neck, and planted one on her shoulder, before kissing her jaw.

His fingers, now, were in between her legs, seeing she was already wet.

He grinned evilly. She tried resisting, and told him to stop, but she didn't protest. Eventually giving in to his touches.

"You said stop, but you're already wet.."

Isami didn't respond. She bit her lip, trying to ignore this feeling. His hand was in between her legs, rubbing her folds and teasing her, driving the girl mad. She craned her neck backwards and rested it on Kaien's chest. He peered down at her.

This was the perfect chance.

He started attacking her neck with kisses and licks. He already found her weak spot.

She felt something dig into her skin.

What is he doing-

A searing pain shot through her neck, and it reached down all the way to her feet. A red liquid dripped down her neck. She stared at it, horrified, her eyes almost trembling.

He bit her. Why?

Another thing was felt on her neck. A slick muscle licked the blood trail all the way up to the small wound and above it.

A new feeling grew inside her. This one was different.

As his tongue drew up her neck, the strong smell of blood filled both of their nostrils, but Isami's neck- where he bit her- felt immense pleasure and warmth all of a sudden.

She moaned quite loudly into his ear, letting him lick the blood, and he grunted lowly.

" A little kinky, are we?" He sneered, and grabbed her.

" Kaien!" She was turned around, and right as she was, her back hit the nearest wall. The impact hurt.

He didn't do much of anything, only scanning her with his eyes. She looked at him while he did so. She couldn't do much of anything. If she tried escaping, it'd be of no use.

Then he picked her up with her legs around his hips, and set her down on a mat, climbing on top of her, and he smashed his lips against hers.

She felt a sort of spark, and her stomach jumped. His kiss was passionate and amazing.. like she.. imagined it to be. His lips were warm.

But she resisted this feeling.

She violently pulled away from him, her head laying on the left side. Her throat started to sting. Why would she shed tears now?

The man looked confused, and.. hurt.

" Isami.." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, and pulled his hand away. She felt a single tear fall from her right eye. She hoped. She hoped _so_ much this wouldn't happen.

And that was just her luck, of course.

Isami shuddered, and started crying, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't take all these emotions.. or rather actions into control. She didn't know what to do. Or what to think.

"Kaien..Kaien-dono.."

She looked up at him, with teary eyes.

She was beginning to feel anger boil quickly inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She pushed him aggressively, and she stood up, shifting over to the wall. She watched him the whole time, but his eyes didn't leaves hers'. He had an unexplainable emotion in his eyes.

" You have a wife! You have a wife, Kaien! Don't you love her?!" She began trembling.

He stood up slowly, and stood a good 5 feet away from her.

"Don't get near me, you sick bastard!"

He got closer.

" Isami, i-"

" I said, back off!"

He didn't listen. Slowly, he reached her, and she bumped against the wall, and gasped loudly.

She couldn't stop crying, trembling. Her heart beat thumped in her ear, and she felt a little light headed. Possibly adrenaline in her veins.

"Let me speak." Isami swallowed, and sniffed.

"N-no. No!" He only placed his arm on the other side of her.

She noticed, quite instantly, and her red puffy eyes glanced over at his arm.

He jerked her face to meet his eyes.

She began hyperventilating again.

The look in his eyes was almost sinister, like a crazed killer. He never had that expression.

" Forget about her. I love you, instead, Isami." Kaien was definitely confused.

"Gph..!" She swung a hand up without thinking, without any reason, and smacked him across the cheek with a loud slap sound echoing through the house.

Everything went silent.

He felt a hand slap his cheek pretty hard, and it stung. He stood stunned, too shocked to look back at Isami. He furrowed his eyebrows, and turned his narrowing eyes at Isami from the corner.

"You.."

" I can't even begin to say how pissed and scared I am right now! I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing! I trusted you, Kaien! I looked up to you and admired you greatly! I became friends with your wife, and now I won't even be able to look at her the same way! How could you do this? I.. I.. I almost fell in love with you! It's-

Her talking was interrupted. Something was holding her down. A weight. A heavy mass didn't let her move.. or was it herself? Then, she realized what it was. Oh, she knew.

Kaien interrupted her with a heated kiss, and pressed into her by his hips.

She responded back. How strange.

Isami flung her arms around his neck, needing more of his soft warm lips against hers. She couldn't hold it in anymore. All the feels. It was wrong, yes, but it couldn't be held in anymore. It would obviously only get more difficult.

Kaien snaked his hands around her waist, while he slipped his slick tongue into her mouth. Isami accepted, and started reaching her hands downwards.

She undid the knot of his obi, and almost broke the kiss, but successfully managed to open his shihakusho to where his torso was visible.

Damn, he was sexier than she'd imagined to be.

An evil grin took place on her face, and caressed his torso with her small hands.

He grinned as well, knowing why Isami had been, too.

He felt he had the permission to go farther; and he took advantage of that opportunity hastily.

Kaien's hands trailed up her waist, and groped her boobs in his hands. She didn't seem upset by any means.

And he kept taking advantage of the opportunity.

His head went downwards, and but only kissed Isami's left nipple, then started pinching it and rubbing it.

Her mind was too clouded to think straight.

She felt warmness and butterflies set in her abdomen, but it crawled a bit lower quickly, and she tossed her head back, feeling then, kaien's tongue licking and kissing at her boobs. He kneaded them in his hands, and enjoyed the reaction from his little subordinate.

His?

I guess she wouldn't mind that..

"Kaien." She whimpered, arching her chest further into him.

And on that note, he felt himself heat up in certain areas, prior to Isami stating his name.. in such a way.

He raised his head, and leaned in to her ear, and huskily whispered.

" We haven't even begun having fun yet, Hayata."

She shivered at his words.

How could she comprehend what _else_ this man could be capable of? She would just have to find that out.

He only chuckled lowly, and pushed her head, down. She sat on the floor, on her knees in front of him, facing him.

What is his intentions for having me sit down?

" What are you doing this for, Kaien?"

He looked down at her, smiling. "I see you're inexperienced as all."

She widened her eyes, and blushed in embarrassment. How did he suspect this.. so suddenly? At least he would guide her through this.. or would he?

" Just tell me what to do.."

" Alright. Open the rest of my robe, and I'll help you from there."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. Don't be afraid."

She hesitantly reached her hands up, and began stripping him of his robe. She worked quickly, and now he shrugged off his opened robe. He was only in his boxers.

Isami blushed darkly, but tried swallowing her fear. She couldn't possibly continue anything with her cowardly fear.

" Alright, now pull it down."

" yes, lieutenant Kaien."

He was surprised by her words. Why now, would she refer to him so formally? Possibly some sort of thing she decided, trying to sound.. seductive?

She curled her hands around the waistband of his remaining clothing, and slowly pulled them down, dreading what was to happen next.

And the bulge that was hidden in his underwear now was shown to his subordinate, and she slightly flinched back, looking up to Kaien again.

Her eyes were so beautiful.

" lieutenant Kaien.. do I-?"

" touch it, and suck on it."

She looked back down, and stared at it for a bit. How could it be so.. large? Was something wrong with him? Probably not.

She did know about all the parts of the body, including the reproductive systems of both the male and female, but nobody ever really informed her about the sexual details to it.

She grabbed his length, and squeezed it slightly, experimenting.

With the contact of her cold flesh, he moaned slightly, and put his hand on her cheek.

Isami moved her hand up and down, from the tip, and all the way down again, picking up her pace. She decided this wasn't so bad after all, and leaned her head down to capture the tip in her mouth to lick it.

Kaien groaned, putting his hand on her head; grasping her shiny hair in between his fingers. She was going torturously slow, but it felt good. Too good.

She lowered her head more, taking in more of him, and rubbed him, while using her mouth at the same time as her hand. She caught on pretty fast, and with little help.

And then she looked up at him while doing this.

Those eyes were such a beautiful brown color. They looked a little bigger from this angle, and she was intent on keeping eye contact.

It was difficult for him not to lose control and buck his hips.

"like this.. kaien-sir?"

"ngh..yes."

She smiled, but tried not letting her teeth bump him. She thought it might make him feel weird.

Isami's pale cream colored hands worked fluidly at his member, taking all of his size into her mouth, and slowly coming back up again, and retracting her mouth with a pop sound.

He couldn't help this feeling searing into his lower region, and knew it was coming. He bucked his hips into her mouth a few times and she seemed to enjoy it.

And just as he thought he was about to explode, she let go of him.

" Isami, why'd you st-"

His member was now being driven in between her boobs, and she started moving up and down.

How the hell did she think of this already? The girl never ceased to surprise him.

He hissed, and moved himself, thrusting his hips in between her breasts. Isami sneered.

" I thought about this when I was occupied earlier."

" Oh really?"

"m-hmm." She kept holding his stare, but his eyes drifted downwards a few times. As if he needed to even resist anymore, he stopped, and stepped back slightly, then grabbed Isami's wrists, and pushed her back down, pinning her to the harsh floor.

((Sorry it was kinda short.. i've been thinking about continuing it, it depends on who does~

thank you wonderful people for reading this.


End file.
